User blog:Grrrbear26/Aphis, The Tyrant
Appearance Aphis is slightly shorter than Nasus, when he has his head pulled in. He has a king Cobra for a head, with thin scaled arms. He wields a Khopesh. |date = 12/1/2013 |health = 40 |attack = 40 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 430 (+90) |uses ferocity |damage= 51 (+4) |range = 125 |mana = 220 (+50) |manaregen = 5 (+0.4) |armor = 13 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (1.25) |attackspeed = 0.668 (+3.11%) |healthregen = 7.5 (+0.9) |speed = 350 }} Aphis is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities | }} Aphis stretches his neck, biting target enemy champion. The champion then takes magic damage 6 times over the next 3 seconds. During this time the champion does not grant or receive shared vision to and from allies. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Aphis transforms his Khopesh into a snake, that drags target enemy to him, dealing magic damage. The target is then slowed for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |range = 400 |costtype = mana }} | }} Aphis gains bonus movement speed. This speed is reduced for each enemy champion within 1100 units of him by 5%, down to a minimum of 0%. |leveling = |description2 = Aphis gains bonus attack speed and 8% magic penetration for the next 5 seconds. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }} | }} Aphis empowers himself, and surrounds himself with poisonous energies for 15 seconds, enlarging his size and gaining bonus health. |description2 = While the energy turns, enemies within 175 range take magic damage each second. |description3 = After 3 seconds, Aphis can cast Shed Skin. |leveling = |cooldown = 120 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Aphis sheds his skin, leaving a “body” behind, becoming stealthed for a few seconds. The stealth can be broken by auto attacks and spells. During this stealth, Shed Skin can be reactivated to command the old body without breaking the stealth. |leveling = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana }} | }} Recommended Items Lore Aphis had been watching the summoners of the Runterra for some time. He sent subtle messages to them,slowely turning their gaze towards his domain, and the great library. There he waited until his influence on Renekton had finally turned him against Nasus. Then and there, with Nasus distracted, he triggered the summoners to drag both of them to Runeterra. With the librarian and his brother gone, extra strain was placed on Horius to hold Kiya’s foolish reign together. It began crumbling, decision after decision. Then he made one of Kiya’s servants tell her more about Runeterra. It was a lush world, weak, and in need of ruler ship, and was the new home of Nasus and Renekton. “Horius, clean up matters here while I travel after my brothers.” Before the poor ally could respond she was gone. It took only six months before Horius bent under Aphis’ pressure from the mobs. The child left to recover Nasus, Renekton, and Kiya. It was then that Aphis appeared at the throne. Standing triumphantly before the mob that had pushed it’s way into the throne room. “I have done away with them,” Was all Aphis stated, sitting in the throne. The mobs were then calmed by Aphis’ slippery words. Aphis soon found what he was looking for. The Vault of Aeons, where it was said that life and death would be at his mercy. The door opened, creaking under the hands of Aphis. Crumbling as if resisting the intrusion. Stepping forward into the dusty, abandoned crypt. He searched the place for four days and four nights. Finding only one thing. A map of Runeterra. With a single point marked on the map. Aphis Quickly scryed the location and saw Cassiopea and Sivir walking into it. “No, they must not unleash it. If they do that now I will never get my hands on it.” Four days later, Aphis walked into the gates of the League of Legends. Inquiring for the whereabouts of Cassiopeia and Sivir. Comments I hope it was okay to use other custom champions in this guy's lore. Also this probably conflicts with other lores but whatever. * Kiya * Horius * Special shout out to Apophis This is not a copy or a rip off of Apophis. I have been making this for the past few days, and apparently so was he. I kind of like his lore better. Category:Custom champions